The Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF) Request for Comments (RFC) 3775 describes Mobile IP for a mobile host, and RFC 3963 describes network mobility (NEMO) for a mobile network having at least one mobile router providing access for the mobile network to a wide area network such as the Internet. A mobile ad hoc network (MANET), according to the IETF MANET Working Group, is an autonomous system of mobile routers (and associated hosts) connected by wireless links—the union of which form an arbitrary graph. Since the mobile routers in a MANET are free to move randomly and organize themselves arbitrarily, the wireless topology of the MANET may change rapidly and unpredictably.
The IETF also is investigating a mobile ad hoc network formed between mobile routers providing network mobility (NEMO), also referred to as “MANEMO”, described for example in the Internet Draft by Wakikawa et al., “MANEMO Problem Statement” (draft-wakikawa-manemo-problem-statement-00), Feb. 5, 2007.